


sugar on your tongue

by kaorunanjo



Series: when we were young [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Baking, DownBad!Joe, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Fluff, High School, Joe Will Work It Out Eventually, Kind of Literally Because It's About Dessert, M/M, One Shot, Or Like Falling Deeply Into Bi-Sexual Confusion, POV Kojiro, Podfic Available, Punk!Cherry, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorunanjo/pseuds/kaorunanjo
Summary: He isn't sure why provoking his best friend is so fun, but he can't stop himself from adding "thought I'd make something delicate, like you."And yeah, he clearly has a death wish. Because Cherry's knuckles are still swollen from the last fight he got into, and he's suddenly crowding into Joe's space as he hisses "What did you just call m—" Joe picks up one of the desserts and pops it into his mouth before he can finish the sentence.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: when we were young [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211729
Comments: 16
Kudos: 166
Collections: Punk!Cherry, Pyro!Cherry





	sugar on your tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Royal_G](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_G/gifts).



> I'm just really weak for Cherry with a sweet tooth, okay? And apparently so is Joe. If you'd prefer to listen to this story, an absurdly short Podfic is available [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086043)

Joe grins as Cherry studies the pretty little cakes with barely concealed interest. He'd piped sakura blossoms across their surfaces, and because provoking his friend has become a favorite pastime, he explains, "thought I'd make something delicate, like you."

And yeah, he clearly has a death wish. Because Cherry's knuckles are still swollen from the last fight he got into, and he's suddenly crowding into Joe's space as he hisses "What did you just call m—" Joe picks up one of the desserts and pops it into his mouth before he can finish the sentence.

Three things happen in rapid succession.

Cherry's eyes flutter closed, and he makes a little contented hum in the back of his throat. His lip grazes the tip of Joe's finger as he swallows. And Joe's breath catches. He can feel the cool metal of Cherry's lip ring against his skin, can feel the soft huff of breath against his hand. He swallows hard. 

Cherry blinks his eyes open and remembers he's supposed to be angry. "I suppose they're edible," he scoffs. He snatches up the little plate of desserts, scowling at them like they've personally offended him, and stalks from the room. He slams his shoulder into Joe's as he passes, for good measure.

Joe should probably follow him. He needs to photograph at least one of the cakes for his portfolio, and should probably also confirm that Cherry isn't currently burning some of his favorite belongings. But a single thought keeps him frozen in place.

There's sugar on the corner of Cherry's mouth, and Joe wants to taste it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, listen. Did I mean to write pyromaniac Cherry? No. But am I angry about it? Also no. Do I intend to write at least six more stories about Cherry lighting things on fire? Hard yes. 
> 
> Anyway! Thank you so much for reading! If you have a suggestion or a request for future story, please let me know in the comments or come say hello on [Tumblr](https://kaorunanjo.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter (Sometimes NSFW)](https://twitter.com/kaorunanjo)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] sugar on your tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086043) by [podfics (kaorunanjo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorunanjo/pseuds/podfics)




End file.
